


Reader x Higan

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Period blood, Vomiting, disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A reader x Higan fic.You ever wanted old man cock?Maybe red heads?The guy with the power to light your pussy on fire? The perfect fic for you !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at your life. Now look at your choices.
> 
> Now look at my life. Now look at my choices.
> 
> Don't be me.

You looked over at him.

He was an eternal shining blaze in your life.

He wanted you and you wanted him.

He moves towards you as he takes off your clothes; he asks if you like this as he pushes up your bra as his hands eagerly grope your titties. Massaging your breasticles as he kneads your nipples like dough in Italy. Like he is a master sculpter as he kneads your nipples with his fingers dancing on them like Italian fire that is roaring. He could light your titties on fire at any given moment with his fingers and not just in one way. He is strong. He is passionate. He begans to move his hands down to your underwear as he asks if you are liking this.  
You silently agree as he plays your body like a man making Italian spaghetti. You are like putty in his hands as he slips his hands into your panties and sticks his fingers in your warm wet cave as his fingers become explorers as they explore your cave for the hidden treasure within. They go deeper and deeper inside you as they look for the end of the tunnel as they strike gold in you. You moan out as you cum on his fingers. Oh no there's an oil leak. His fingers quickly ignite within you causing a chain combustion as your genitalia catches on fire and you begin to scream. Higan pulls his fingers out as he begins furiously jacking off fast enough that his penis too could catch a blazing fire. He cums hard and fast as he yells out in Italian, "you don't have enough badges to train me" as he puts out your wild fire within your bushy forest. You lay there in ecstasy as the burning man beside you kisses your nipples and all body.

You are sexed.

You lay in happiness and love.

You love your Italian man vampire.

And he loves you.


End file.
